


And, Once More, a Sister

by LittleLinor



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Gen, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of Ashera’s defeat, Sanaki grapples with new friendships, alliance, and family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And, Once More, a Sister

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intaglionyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intaglionyx/gifts).



> Reposted from tumblr. Present for Intaglionyx, who is the greatest bro.

It seemed strange, after all these years, to come seeking advice.  
Advice had always come unprompted before. From the senators, may they rot in hell. From Sigrun.  
From Lehran.  
It seemed strange, too, to call him like that. But Sanaki believed in facing the truth; clinging to make-believes had never helped her, and it would not help her now.  
Lehran, then. At once her strongest, most loyal and most treacherous ally.  
She missed the days when political intrigue had been the hardest hurdles in her life, almost. The new world was beautiful, yes, but it had been turned upside down, and in the wake of its reconstruction she had little time to set herself back on her feet.  
But she was Empress now, no longer Apostle but grown to become more, in some ways. And where people had used to come guide her, now they let her stand on her own feet, seek her own wisdom.  
She both loved and resented them for it.  
Micaiah did not come unprompted to give her advice, either. But whenever Sanaki came to her or politely requested her presence, she was there, white hair and calm smile, her friendship as sure as the new peace between their countries, forged in goodwill and not blood.  
Seeing her as a friend had become easy. Seeing her as a sister, a little harder.  
At any rate, they were equals now, or close to. There weren't many people Sanaki could talk to on an equal basis.  
"You are always welcome here," Micaiah had said. Sanaki did not doubt her. They may have grown up apart, and in the most opposite circumstances imaginable, but Micaiah understood what it felt like to not have a family, to bear the weight of birth and responsability. And now she was Queen, with a family of her own. Just a consort, for now, but Sanaki had no doubt that children would one day follow.  
"So what about you? When are you going to choose someone of your own?" Micaiah asked her one day, a sly laugh in her voice, when she caught Sanaki staring at Sothe's figure talking to Sigrun in the distance.  
She cleared her throat, using the gesture to calm her face and stop the blood from reaching it.  
"I have other priorities right now."  
"Of course." Micaiah's smile was bright and teasing, a surprisingly welcome contrast from the face she showed her subjects as queen.  
The Silver Haired Maiden may have been a priestess, she thought, but it would do people good to remember that the goddess she had served was chaos.  
"What, will you join the choruses of those who cry for a royal marriage to cheer the crowds? Or imply I need an heir?"  
"Well, on of us does, at any rate. But no, that's not what I meant. In fact," she added, taking a sip of her tea, "I thought a partner would help you precisely against that."  
"What do you mean?"  
"It's easier to remember who you are and why you rule when the voices of pressure can be drowned by one who loves you for who you are."  
The blush spread on her face, this time.  
"I'm afraid I yet have to find someone like that."  
Tanith and Sigrun loved her dearly, but they did out of loyalty. As for others...  
Sephiran--Lehran had been the only one to, in his own way. And though she knew it had not been romantic in any way, the implications of it still itched at the back of her mind.  
"Even with our companions?"  
She nodded.  
"At that time too, I had other priorities. If anyone paid me any mind as anything but the Empress fighting to free her people from stone, I didn't notice. ... nor would I have wanted to."  
She expected disapointment or pitty. But what came to Micaiah's face, mixed with understanding, was a bright smile.  
"You have all the time in the world to discover it, then. Especially since with the current friendships between nations, you don't have to worry about having to secure that friendship with marriage."  
Sanaki snorted.  
"Just as well. Who would you have me marry? You are related to me by blood, and Elincia is a woman too, if I felt like facing the jealousy of her countless suitors. And if we look outside the beorc nations... I doubt Skrimir and I would make a balanced couple. Or," she added as Micaiah burst in undignified laughter, "gods forbid, Naesala."  
"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure, he certainly has character and stubbornness to equal yours."  
"Don't even joke about it." Micaiah giggled again, and she had to stop herself from glaring at her. "Anyway the consequences would be too dire, I think. Leaving your heritage for love is one thing, but ruling over Kilvas without wings would be a bleak situation."  
"And it speaks in your favour that you thought of it." Her smile was warm, this time. "I guess I don't have to worry too much about you."  
The thought made Sanaki pause.  
"You were worried about me?"  
"I know, I shouldn't. You've been ruling since you were too young to rule even yourself, and you've survived more trials than I can count. You're an adult and a ruler in your own right. And yet..." she sighed, her face both sad and bright. "I think it must be my instinct. I may not have had a blood family, but I have been to many places in my life, and been a sister of sorts to many. A sister or a mother. To my people, even, in a way. So now that I do have a sister... I want to reach to you the way I would have, back then, if I had known." She looked up, into Sanaki's eyes. "Will you forgive me?"  
She thought about those who used her, as a child and as an empress, with no regards for her feelings. About those who sought to betray her because she stood in the way of their wealth and hatred. About those who adored her as ruler, as symbol, with little care for the person underneath, as deserving of _her_ love and care as they were.  
She looed back, and there was a warmth in Micaiah's eyes that made her feel both smaller and stronger.  
She smiled.  
"There is nothing to forgive."


End file.
